Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays such as high definition televisions and high resolution computer monitors can now present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective with improved clarity. Collectively, improvements in display, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content. Individuals often desire to share their experiences, including with respect to media consumption, products and services. This desire has allowed social networking websites to rapidly expand. However, the sharing of these experiences is often limited by the capabilities of communication devices being utilized for messaging and the like.